


No Coffee Wasted

by elisha_am106



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Achilles Tolliver (mention) - Freeform, Achilles is a asshole, Bad!Achilles Tolliver, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisha_am106/pseuds/elisha_am106
Summary: Tina told Newt how she and Achilles broke up.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	No Coffee Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an interview of the cast, where Katherine talked about how it went down between Tina and Achilles.

They stood side by side, posting as guards outside the temporary interrogation room, waiting for Theseus to squeeze some useful information from Tolliver.

Tina wanted to do it herself, but not only having a history with this scumbag—Morrigan forgave her— she also wasn’t exactly an interrogator material, she could admit that.

She turned to Newt when she sensed him not so subtly staring at her.

“What?” 

“Are you alright, Tina?”

“Aside from the man I used to date wanted to kill me, and the only reason he dated me was to spy on me under Grindelwald’s order? Pretty great.” She cringed as the words came out heavy with bites, taking out of her anger on Newt was uncalled-for. 

She was about to apologize when he talked again. “Why did you date him if I may ask?” 

She thought about making up some excuse or just not answering. But maybe talked about it would ease some of the anger and hurt boiling under her skin right now.

“I dated him because,” Her face heated up as she remembered the reason,“ I dated him to forget you.”

“Me?” 

“The magazine about you marrying Leta?” 

“Oh.” He shifted on his feet and looked down at the ground. “I am sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize; it was mostly my fault, Newt. I shouldn’t believe it so quickly.” 

“I think we can blame it all on the stupid magazine.” Newt huffed and then chuckled. She took it gratefully as a sign of another mistake forgiven, so she smiled back at him.

They fell into a silence, with an unspoke question hanging so loud between them.

She had felt it, so she continued without him asking.

“We had this case, which involving some poachers and some illegal tradings with furs and parts of magical creatures.” She could feel him tensed as he heard the exploitation of the creatures. “The warehouse they operated was like living hell when we breached it. Most of the creatures were too late to save, but some of them still had hope. I asked the head of my team to save them, but he refused, saying it was a waste of time. ‘Just confiscate them all.’ he said like they were just objects.” She snorted with open bitterness and decided to keep the heartbreaking ending of those creatures that could’ve lived to herself, didn’t want to devastate her gentle Magizoologist. Even though judging from the tears gathered around his eyes, he already guessed the ending.

“After the mission, Tolliver and I had a meal, and we talked about what happened.” She had to pause because even repeating what the man said felt like an insult. “He agreed with the head, said those were just animals, no one cared about them being alive or dead anyway. He thought it was ridiculous to ban the dealings at all since the traders just put the creatures in good use.”

Newt didn’t say anything, but she could tell he was fuming. 

“I just dumped my coffee on his head.” 

He whipped around, looking at her in surprise; she almost giggled at his astonishing face.

“I would’ve hexed him, but sadly we were at a No Maj deli.” She sighed with mock exasperation.

“Pity.” His face broke into a smile. “Thank you, Tina, for trying to rescue the creatures.” He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

“I could’ve tried harder.” She leaned into his touch. “Some of the creatures could’ve returned to where they belong.”

“No, you did what you can, being a middle head again.”

She laughed at the ridiculous expression he insisted on using. 

“Still just you, Mr. Scamander.”


End file.
